


How Deep Is Your Love

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 12 - How Deep Is Your Love by BeeGees





	

Blaine hated goodbyes. He hated seeing his friends crying, promising each other they all stay in touch.   
  
The most, he hated saying goodbye to Kurt. It wasn't the real goodbye, they still had the whole summer together. But going to separate colleges in different states could not be easy. He really hoped they could survive this long distance.   
  
Now, standing in front of his friends, with his guitar in hand, it was Blaine's time to sing his farewell. He took a deep breath and looking directly at Kurt, he started singing.   
  
_"I know your eyes in the morning sun_  
 _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_  
 _And the moment you wander far from me_  
 _I wanna feel you in my arms again"_  
  
Kurt put on a brave face, even though he felt like crying already. He smiled at his boyfriend, trying to make it look convincing.   
  
_"How deep is your love_  
 _How deep is your love_  
 _I really mean to learn_  
 _'Cause we live in a world of fools_  
 _Breaking us down_  
 _When they all should let us be_  
 _We belong to you and me"_  
  
Pouring his whole heart into this song, Blaine really believed in the lyrics. They were stronger than the world, they would be okay and had nothing to be afraid.   
  
_"I believe in you_  
 _You know the door to my very soul_  
 _You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_  
 _You're my saviour when I fall_  
 _And you may not think_  
 _I care for you_  
 _When you know down inside_  
 _That I really do_  
 _And it's me you need to show_  
 _How deep is your love"_  
  
As he sang, Blaine looked around the choir room. The girls were mostly sobbing quietly, and even the guys looked deep in thoughts. After all, it was the last time for the majority of them to be here, surrounded by their friends. He wondered how many of them would break with their  boyfriends or girlfriends during this first year of college. Finishing the song, Blaine looked again at Kurt - his beautiful, amazing Kurt and promised himself that he'd do everything to stay with him.   
  
When he ended, Kurt came to him in an instant, taking him in his arms and hugging tightly.   
  
"We're stronger that this. We can do this." Kurt whispered into his ear.   
  
"I love you way too much to let you go." Blaine said, kissing him eagerly, not caring about the audience.   
  
Ten years later, as they danced slowly for the first time as husbands, Puck and Finn had the nerves to sing that very same song for them. 


End file.
